nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Swift Oil
Lovian | owner = Ecompany | location = see Ecompany | profit = € 17.138 million (2009) }} Swift Oil is a gas station company owned by Ecompany, one of the world's six supermajor oil companies. It has it's main seats in Noble City, and is active in more than 180 countries. It is engaged in the marketing and transportation of oil and gasoline. It also owns a brand of gas stations named after the company itself. The company was originally founded as Standard Oil of Lovia, or Solov. It has had very good contacts with Arabian companies untill it was taken over by Ecompany, then Veprom, in 1990. Since 2009 it also offers a recharge of electric cars. You can find gas stations on the following locations: * Andreas Avenue 12A, Noble City * Highway Avenue 8, Noble City * Bay Avenue 8, Noble City * 3 Oceana Sidestreet, Hurbanova * Shopping Avenue 1, Newhaven * 1 Chaucer Lane, Kinley * China Avenue 10, Sofasi History Chevron was originally known as Standard Oil of Lovia, or Solov. It was one of the "Seven Sisters" that dominated the world oil industry during the early 20th century. In 1933, Saudi Arabia granted Solov a concession to find oil, which finally occurred in 1938 when the largest oil field on earth was discovered. Solov's subsidiary Lovian-Arabian Standard Oil Company evolved over the years, becoming the Arabian Lovian Oil Company (ARALCO) in 1944. In 1973, the Saudi government began buying into ARALCO. But by 1990, the Lovian company Veprom, now Ecompany, took over the company from the Arabians. It isn't clear wy the Arabians letted this happen, but there is said to be a blackmail affaire of some kind. In 1984, the merger between the renamed Swift Oil and Ecompany became the largest merger in world history at the time. Because of its size, Veprom divested many of its worldwide operating subsidiaries and sold some Swift Oil stations and a refinery in the western United States to satisfy US antitrust requirements. Since 2009 it also offers a recharge of electric cars. Products Environmental record Companies in the petroleum-based energy industry generally draw a wide range of criticism, and are often referred to as Big Oil. Because of the inelasticity of the demand of petroleum and the high risk nature of operations abroad, the companies involved in the industry have been accused of playing a large role in influencing economic and foreign policies in nations across the globe. Some criticism is directed at the industry in general, in that the burning of fossil fuels contributes to air pollution and global warming, and that extractive operations spoil natural landscapes. Large energy companies are often suspected of resisting alternative energy, for example buying patents to new technological advances to stop more energy efficient modes of transport. Swift Oil itself is not responsible for any ecological destruction. Texaco however, which became a partner of Swift Oil in 2001, dumped over 18 billion gallons of toxic wastewater into the Amazon rainforests from 1964-1992, in what has become known as the “rainforest Chernobyl,” and is often considered one of the world’s worst ecological catastrophes. Various Ecuadorian groups have sued Swift Oil for these actions, so the alliance with Texaco was about to split up. Swift Oil’s African operations have also been criticized as environmentally unsound. In 2002, Angola became the first African nation to ever fine a major multinational corporation operating in its own waters when it demanded 2 million dollars in compensation for an oil leak that allegedly spoiled rivers. It was said that the leak itself was due to the lack of maintenance of the Angolan government. Defenders of Swift Oil’s environmental record point to recent changes in the corporation, particularly its pledge, as of 2004, to combat global warming. Category:Ecompany